Nuclear power plants currently store their spent fuel assemblies on site for a period after being removed from the reactor core. Such storage is typically accomplished by placing the spent fuel assemblies in closely packed fuel racks located at the bottom of on-site storage pools. The storage pools provide both radiation shielding and much needed cooling for the spent fuel assemblies.
Fuel racks often contain a large number of closely arranged adjacent storage cells wherein each cell is capable of accepting a spent fuel assembly. In order to avoid criticality, which can be caused by the close proximity of adjacent fuel assemblies, a neutron absorbing material is positioned within the cells so that a linear path does not exist between any two adjacent cells (and thus the fuel assemblies) without passing through the neutron absorbing material.
Early fuel racks utilized a layer of neutron absorbing material attached to the cell walls of the fuel rack. However, these neutron absorbing materials have begun to deteriorate as they have been submerged in water for over a decade. In order to either extend the period over which the fuel assemblies may be stored in these fuel racks, it is necessary to either replace the neutron absorber in the cell walls or to add an additional neutron absorber to the cell or the fuel assembly.
In an attempt to remedy the aforementioned problems with the deteriorating older fuel racks, the industry developed removable neutron absorbing assemblies, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,841,825; U.S. Pat. No. 6,741,669; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,442,227. Neutron absorbing assemblies such as these have become the primary means by which adjacent fuel assemblies are shielded from one another when supported in a submerged fuel rack. Thus, newer fuel racks are generally devoid of the traditional layer of neutron absorbing material built into the structure of the fuel rack itself that can degrade over time. Instead, fuel assembly loading and unloading procedures utilizing neutron absorbing assemblies have generally become standard in the industry. In older racks, the neutron absorbing assemblies are added over the older, often degrading, layer of neutron absorbing material.
While the neutron absorbing assemblies disclosed in the prior art have proved to be preferable to the old fuel racks having the neutron absorbing material integrated into the cell walls, these neutron absorbing assemblies are less than optimal for a number of reasons, including without limitation complexity of construction, the presence of multiple welds, complicated securing mechanisms, and multi-layered walls that take up excessive space within the fuel rack cells. Additionally, with existing designs of neutron absorbing assemblies, the inserts themselves must be removed prior to or concurrently with the fuel assemblies in order to get the fuel assemblies out of the fuel rack. This not only complicates the handling procedure but also leaves certain cells in a potentially unprotected state.